hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
GTD Bastion
The GTD Bastion is one of the most famous Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance GTD Orions. It was to be decommissioned, but Hellcat Squadran managed to convince the GTVA to allow the Bastion to continue service as a Hellcat Squadran Starship. The Bastion was to be retired alongside the GTD Nereid, which was also given to Hellcat Squadran. While the Nereid was given to the Phantom Legion, the Bastion was handed over to Omega Squad. History It is unknown when or where the GTD Bastion was first deployed, but it is stated by Admiral Wolf that the Bastion was part of the 5th Fleet during the Great War. Early in the Great War, shortly following the first appearance of the Shivans, the Bastion was sent on a covert mission to Ikeya in order to capture and reverse-engineer Shivan technology, including their sensor arrays, weapons and shield systems. The Bastion played a major part in the Great War after the GTD Galatea was destroyed in Deneb. The Bastion took part in the defense of the Vasuda system, but had to be withdrawn because of the threat posed by the SD Lucifer. Fighter wings deployed from the Bastion were pivotal in the protection of the evacuation transports fleeing from the Vasudan homeworld. After the weakness was discovered on the SD Lucifer, the Bastion was the only destroyer available that could accomplish the task. The original plan was that the Bastion should have closed in on the SD Lucifer in subspace and assist the pilots in their job of destroying the reactors. The mission did not turn out as planned. Attacked by both Shivan and Hammer of Light elements throughout the chase, the Bastion was hard-pressed to intercept the Lucifer. Upon reaching the general vicinity of the Delta Serpentis-Sol jump node, the Lucifer was too far away for the destroyer to catch up, so she had to sortie her fighter and bomber wings, who chased the Lucifer into subspace and accomplished their task. Because the Bastion couldn't reach the jump node before the Lucifer was destroyed, she remained available and in active service during the Second Great War. The GTD Bastion was part of the force sent with the ''GTVA Colossus'' to investigate the new universe, and was among the GTVA ships to survive the battle with the Shivans. The Bastion was set to be decommissioned after it returned, the investigation meant to be its last mission before decommissioning. However, Hellcat Squadran managed to convince the GTVA to let them have the Bastion, and update it to "modern" standards. As a sign of respect to the GTVA, and the Bastion and its history, Hellcat Squadran and Omega Squad had the Bastion retain its GTVA Designation, keeping it the GTD Bastion, rather than renaming it the HCS Bastion or OHS Bastion. Modifications Defenses The Bastion's original hull plating consisted of Depleted Uranium and Titanium, and, while durable, wasn't up to snuff with current Hellcat Squadran Hardware. As such, much of the Bastion's armor plating was replaced with more powerful Tritanium, Durasteel, and Serpentarium Alloy. Also, unlike the original design, the new GTD Bastion also sports powerful Omega Squad Covariant Shields. This alone gives the Bastion greater survivability than normal Orions, which lack shields entirely, and, like pre-22nd Century UNSC Ships, relied entirely on their armor for protection. Engines The original fusion drive of the GTD Bastion has been replaced with Omega Squad Gravitic Drive systems. This gives the Bastion an unprescidented amount of speed and maneuverability, compared to normal GTVA GTD Orions, which are powerful, but lumbering, behemoths. Armaments The GTD Bastion retains much of its original armaments, but now also features many Coalition, and even some Omega Squad-exclusive, weapons systems. *4 Terran Huge Turret *3 Terran Turret *3 AAAf beams (aka Anti-Fighter Beams) *3 TerSlash (aka Terran Slashing Beams) *3 BGreen (aka Big Green Beams) *6 Phased Tetryon Heavy Beam Banks *7 Phased Tetryon Heavy Cannons *1 Heavy Crescent Wave Cannon Category:Starships